Avenir
by beobleteas
Summary: [OS] Doyoung dapat mengintip masa depan lewat mimpinya. / For #JaeDoIndigoChallenge Week 2 indigo!au / Jaehyun x Doyoung [NCT Jaedo/DoJae/Yaoi]


**Avenir**

 **Jung Yoonoh x Kim Dongyoung**

* * *

 **Plot idea: XH_ICHINOSE via PlotIdeas on Twitter**

* * *

 _Di dalam sebuah ruangan bercat abu-abu, Doyoung mengedarkan pandangannya menatap setiap sisi dinding itu. Dilihat dari sudut-sudutnya, ruangan ini tidak begitu besar, mungkin hanya setengah dari ruang kelasnya._

 _Tidak ada apapun dan siapapun di sini selain dirinya. Hawa dingin yang kian menusuk tulang dan bunyi dengung yang tiba-tiba menyerang telinga enggan membebaskan Doyoung dari ruangan tanpa celah ini._

 _Ia memutar badannya, hampir terperanjat ketika menemukan fakta bahwa ia tidak sendiri di sini. Di depannya, seseorang dengan baju seragam yang dia kenal sedang memantulkan bola berwarna jingga itu ke lantai. Mencetak beberapa score dengan memasukan bola itu ke dalam ring._

 _Doyoung melihatnya, semua yang Mark Lee lakukan di depannya. Hingga saat laki-laki itu berlari menuju ring lalu melompat, Doyoung tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membeku di sana. Seakan-akan mulutnya di kunci rapat-rapat hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata bahkan teriakan sekalipun._

 _Dia melihatnya dengan jelas, lantai yang tiba-tiba sudah berubah menjadi beton itu tidak kering. Dan ketika Mark Lee mendarat dari lompatannya, tidak ada yang bisa menahannya dari jatuh tersungkur di atas beton._

 _Dengan darah yang menetes dari dahinya, memberi noda warna pada permukaan yang ia pijak. Doyoung masih di sana, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sebuah rintihan kecil keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu._

 _Berusaha melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah Mark Lee, Doyoung memang berhasil melakukannya. Namun setelah langkah pertamanya, semuanya berubah menjadi gelap._

* * *

Hari berjalan seperti yang seharusnya. Hingar-bingar dari luar ruangan, teman sekelas pembuat onar di bagian belakang kelas, murid perempuan di kelasnya yang tidak berhenti berbicara hingga kedatangan seseorang yang mampu menyulap semua suara itu menjadi hening, guru.

Doyoung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, menatap langit di depan matanya. Warnanya tidak bersahabat, warna biru yang awalnya begitu cerah tampak bercampur dengan abu-abu berkat awan yang menutupinya.

Ketika bel berbunyi, ia langsung mendengus.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak mimpi itu bermain-main di dalam tidurnya, menerornya. Dan kalau mengikuti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, maka seharusnya mimpi itu akan terjadi pada hari ini. Berubah menjadi kenyataan pahit yang entah bisa dihentikan atau tidak.

Kalau diizinkan untuk jujur, Doyoung akan menjawab bahwa ia tidak menyukai kelebihannya. Mungkin memang membantu kalau semua mimpi yang ia dapatkan bisa membantunya terjaga dari segala ulangan mendadak, namun semua itu hanya akan menjadi beban jika saja mimpinya berupa musibah.

"Hei, kenapa murung?"

Pertanyaan barusan langsung membuat Doyoung mengangkat kepala, menghela napas saat melihatnya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Jaehyun lagi setelah mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Doyoung.

Dia menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya … Lelah."

Alasannya selalu sama dari waktu ke waktu, namun dia memang tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa dia lelah. Saat fisiknya ditempa selayaknya seorang laki-laki, otaknya diasah demi masa depan dan mentalnya diuji dengan kelebihan yang ia miliki.

"Ayo ke bawah."

Tanpa persetujuan dan tanpa memperhatikan wajah kelincinya yang langsung berubah, Jaehyun sudah menarik pergelangan tangan Doyoung menuju luar kelas. Menuruni setiap anak tangga yang membawa mereka ke lantai yang lebih bawah.

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lapangan? Kalau tidak salah, hari ini klub basket akan mengadakan latihan tambahan untuk kompetisi minggu depan."

"Dan kau tidak ikut? Memangnya cideramu belum pulih juga?"

Yang di sebelahnya langsung menggeleng.

Ya, Doyoung mengakui kalau kaki sebelah kanan kekasihnya itu bergerak lebih kaku dibanding kaki kirinya. Semenjak kecelakaan satu minggu yang lalu, Jaehyun bahkan tidak diizinkan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang cukup dia sukai itu.

Apakah Doyoung sudah mengetahui dari mimpinya bahwa Jaehyun akan mengalami kecelakaan?

Ya, dia sudah mengetahuinya.

Sesulit apapun ia mencoba, Doyoung tidak bisa menahannya. Di dalam mimpinya digambarkan tentang Jaehyun yang menjadi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas akibat mobil yang menabraknya ketika berangkat sekolah. Namun Doyoung menyelamatkannya dari pilihan berjalan kaki menuju sekolah.

Dan kecelakaan itu malah terjadi saat Jaehyunnya itu berlatih basket.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa setelah melakukan _shooting_ dengan sempurna, kaki temannya tidak sengaja menyelengkatnya dan menyebabkan Jaehyun cidera hingga saat ini.

Jadi mereka hanya berdiri di sana, mengamati setiap gerakan pemain yang sibuk memperebutkan bola jingga itu. Sementara Doyoung masih was-was, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari satu laki-laki di lapangan sana, Mark Lee.

Mungkin saat ini dia masih bisa tertawa dengan lepas, namun siapa yang tahu?

Ketika awan semakin berkumpul di atas mereka, Doyoung melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat laki-laki itu terjatuh. Jaehyun langsung berlari ke arah lapangan sementara dirinya masih berdiri di titik yang sama.

Ini semua seperti _deja-vu_ , namun lebih menyeramkan. Ketika Doyoung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke lapangan, matanya yang besar itu langsung menangkap para petugas medis sekolah yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju lapangan.

Doyoung sendirian, lapangan itu terbuat dari beton yang di cat hingga seperti sekarang dan tembok abu-abu di mimpinya itu hanyalah simbol untuk menunjukan langit yang mendung.

* * *

Doyoung bisa mengetahui sejumput masa depan namun dia tidak suka itu. Semua hal yang seharusnya bisa datang sebagai kejutan berubah jadi hambar. Bohong kalau orang bilang Doyoung adalah salah satu orang yang terkejut saat tiba-tiba guru matematikanya mengadakan kuis dadakan. Dusta kalau orang pikir Doyoung panik saat uang kas kelasnya hilang tanpa jejak.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia bisa mengintip masa yang akan datang, termasuk Jung Jaehyun.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Mark Lee bisa ikutan cidera, padahal dia salah satu pemain terbaik sekolah." Ujar Jaehyun setelah memasukan satu sendok tiramisu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lantainya licin, kan? Seharusnya mereka mengecek dulu sebelum melakukan latihan."

"Iya, dia terpeleset di genangan air dekat _ring_. Salah juga, sih, kenapa mereka tetap berlatih padahal lapangan belum sepenuhnya kering."

Dalam saat-saat tertentu, Doyoung ingin menjadi seperti orang lain. Bisa mengungkapkan rasa kagetnya secara gamblang dan jujur, bukan penuh topeng seperti ini. Kadang membuatnya merasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi semua orang, termasuk laki-laki ketiga yang ia sayangi setelah ayah dan kakaknya, laki-laki yang sama dengan orang yang sedang duduk di depannya sekarang.

" _Well,_ lusa ada acara tidak?" Tanya Jaehyun setelah meletakan sendok di atas piring yang sudah kosong itu.

Doyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir sebentar.

"Kurasa tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

Jaehyun langsung sumringah.

"Ayo ke rumahku, nanti kita memasak bersama. Kau juga bisa menginap lalu …." Jaehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung dengan seringaian. Membuat pipi kelinci di depannya langsung memerah.

"Ck, dasar mesum."

Yang bermarga Jung spontan tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau, ya?" Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Doyoung, menyelipkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Kim Dongyoung.

Dan Doyoung tidak pernah bisa menolak sebuah permohonan dengan senyuman bak malaikat itu. Jadi dia mengiyakan. Tidak serius saat meminta Jaehyun untuk menjemputnya namun kekasihnya itu malah balik memaksa untuk menjemput.

"Kelinciku butuh pengawalan ekstra." Ujar Jaehyun sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Doyoung lalu menatap matanya penuh dengan ketulusan seperti biasa.

Doyoung tidak mengerti mengapa namun setiap Jaehyun berkunjung ke rumahnya, laki-laki ini langsung berubah menjadi lebih manja. Semakin banyak _skinship_ dan artinya semakin sering jantung berdebar.

"Serius kita tidak melakukan apapun sebelum tidur?"

Pertanyaan Jaehyun barusan langsung membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

 _Oh yes,_ mereka di atas tempat tidur yang sama, saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh juga.

"Tidak, aku mengantuk. Sekarang cepat tutup matamu, Jae."

"Tetapi kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya."

Doyoung langsung menutup matanya lalu menghela napas.

"Besok kita masih sekolah, jadi tidak. Kau mau membunuhku kalau tega melakukannya."

Jaehyun _frowns._

Kembali menghela napasnya, Doyoung langsung mengecup bibir Jaehyun.

"Nah, sekarang tidur. Aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaehyun" Ucap Doyoung setelahnya lalu langsung menutup mata.

Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan tidak berani memaksa lebih jauh.

"Kalau begitu saat kau menginap, ya."

"Sshhh."

* * *

 _Di tengah ruangan serba tertutup berwarna krem, Doyoung melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan, mengamati setiap sisinya. Tidak ada celah sama sekali._

 _Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tengah ruangan lalu duduk di sana. Tidak lama sampai matanya menatap sosok yang begitu familier. Doyoung langsung berdiri._

 _Jung Jaehyun menyadari keberadaannya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi di dalam ruangan tertutup sebelumnya. Dia langsung melebarkan tangan, menerima kedatangan Doyoung yang langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dengan tangan terbuka._

 _Semuanya persis termasuk kedua lesung pipi yang muncul ketika Jaehyun menunjukan senyum malaikatnya. Doyoung tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum balik._

 _Ketika pelukannya terlepas, mereka masih di sana. Bertatapan._

" _Ayo kita mulai masaknya." Ujar Jaehyun dengan intonasi suara yang menunjukan bahwa ia sedang berada di mood yang baik._

 _Doyoung mengangguk yakin._

 _Ia lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jaehyun saat tiba-tiba tangannya terasa berbeda. Doyoung langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke tangan kanannya._

 _Sebuah pisau._

 _Mengernyit. Untuk apa?_

" _Doyoungie."_

 _Yang terpanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah kekasihnya._

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak menusuk Jung Jaehyun. Di dada kiri. Tepat di jantungnya._

* * *

Doyoung langsung terbangun dalam keadaan tubuh berkeringat. Napasnya terengah-engah seakan-akan baru menyelesaikan lari marathon.

"Dyoungie, kau kenapa?"

Suara itu langsung membuatnya menoleh ke arah kiri, mendapati Jaehyun yang membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya … mendapatkan sebuah mimpi."

 _Mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya._

"Itu hanya mimpi, ayo tidur lagi."

Jaehyun kembali membawanya ke dalam pelukannya namun itu hanya membuat Doyoung semakin jatuh ke dalam ketakutannya kala melihat dada kekasihnya itu. Dada yang sama dengan yang bisa jadi ia tusuk dalam dua hari kedepan.

Seandainya ia bisa mencegahnya, ia rela menukar kelebihan menyeramkan ini demi Jung Jaehyun.

Diam-diam dia mulai terisak, membasahi kaus bagian depan lelaki di depannya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa kehilangan Jaehyun. Setelah semua yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama dan seberapa berharganya Jaehyun di dalam hidupnya, dia tidak akan pernah tega untuk membunuh orang yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Hei, astaga Dyoungie. Kenapa kau menangis?"

Namun Doyoung tidak menghiraukannya. Kesedihan dan ketakutan itu terlanjur bercampur menjadi satu molekul yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Jaehyun langsung menangkup kedua sisi wajah Doyoung, "Kim Dongyoung, dengarkan aku. Tenanglah, aku di sini dan akan selalu berada di sisimu. Kau aman"

Yang hanya menambah tusukan belati di hati Doyoung sendiri.

 _Bagaimana bisa kau meyakinkanku bahwa aku aman bersamamu padahal kenyataannya yang perlu dilindungi adalah kamu?_

Jaehyun mengecup dahi kelincinya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Membawanya ke dalam pelukannya lagi, Jaehyun masih bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari mulut laki-laki ini.

"Apakah kau mau menceritakannya?"

 _Doyoung shook his head._ Jadi Jaehyun hanya tersenyum dan enggan memaksanya lebih jauh lagi, berusaha untuk menghargai privasi kelinci kesayangannya.

* * *

Dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, sebuah percikan emosi muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Doyoung menemukan fakta bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya. Semua alasan mengapa Jaehyun tidak pernah lepas dari telepon genggam itu terkuak, menyembur ke permukaan.

"Demi apapun, ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menduakanku. Setelah semua kesempatan yang telah aku berikan kepadamu, kau tega melakukannya lagi? Dengan perempuan yang sama?!"

Tetapi laki-laki itu membalas. Memberikan tamparan keras kepada Doyoung saat Jaehyun menyinggung kepada hal-hal yang tidak mau Doyoung ceritakan kepadanya, termasuk segala hal yang membuat Doyoung takut. Dia berbicara dengan suara pelan, tanpa teriakan namun mampu membuat Doyoung merasakan sebuah petir bergemuruh di belakangnya.

"Apa itu yang bisa kau sebut sebagai pasangan? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan sedikit pun aktivitasmu selepas dari sekolah. Dan segala mimpi buruk yang selalu membuatmu menangis itu?"

Namun apa salahnya menjaga mimpi buruk agar tidak ada yang tahu? Lagipula, cepat atau lambat mimpi-mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan, maka mereka hanya perlu bersabar.

Sayangnya Doyoung tidak dapat menyuarakannya. Dia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana rumitnya hidup seorang Kim Dongyoung, begitu pun dengan dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak mengerti kehidupanya.

Tetapi tetap saja Kim Dongyoung enggan memberikan secuil toleransi kepada sebuah penghianatan untuk kedua kalinya. Jikalau Jung Jaehyun mencari orang yang berhati seluas samudra yang rela hanya dijadikan tempat singgah ketika dia ingin maka Doyoung bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Meluangkah harinya untuk berpikir penuh, Doyoung membuang napasnya. Mengapa fakta bahwa Jaehyun belum juga berhenti menjalin hubungan gelap dengan mantan kekasihnya itu tidak muncul di mimpinya? Mengapa yang muncul malah sebuah skenario pembunuhan yang sampai sekarang masih membuatnya sesak? Toh keduanya sama-sama membuat hatinya pilu.

Dalam bukunya yang berjudul _Milk and Honey_ , Rupi Kaur pernah menuliskan " _People go but how they left always stays._ " Dan Doyoung mengakuinya. Semua bayangan tentang Jaehyun seakan-akan tidak pernah absen dari pikirannya barang satu detik.

Ketika hari yang tidak pernah ia harapkan itu datang, Doyoung membatalkan semuanya. Segala rencananya dengan Jaehyun yang sudah ia bayangkan sudah berubah menjadi puing-puing kecil yang baru saja ia hancurkan. Bukan hanya karena Doyoung yang sudah terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa hubungan mereka telah berakhir, tetapi karena mimpi itu juga.

Ini semua demi kebaikan bersama, pikirnya.

Mengurung diri sejak dia terbangun dari tidurnya, Doyoung hanya meninggalkan kamar untuk makan dan minum. Dia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kengeriannya setiap melihat barang-barang tajam, apalagi pisau yang tersimpan dengan mengkilapnya di dapur. Memberikan lebih banyak alasan mengapa ia tidak mau meninggalkan kamar yang didominasi dengan warna biru itu.

Tangannya langsung menyambar _handphone_ di sisi kirinya saat benda itu tiba-tiba bergetar. Menatap layarnya, terkesiap ketika melihat notifikasi baru di _lockscreen_ nya.

 _Aku sudah di depan, kita harus bicara._

Sejujurnya ia enggan. Membukakan pintu rumahnya sama saja memberikan sedikit kesempatan bagi laki-laki itu untuk kembali menyakitinya. Namun setelah kalimat permohonan yang laki-laki itu kirimkan kepadanya dan juga sebuah panggilan masuk, Doyoung akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya, membukakan pintu itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa aku salah, tapi …."

"Tidak."

Jaehyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah pernah memberimu kesempatan kedua dan sekarang kau mengemis untuk kesempatan ketiga? Kau gila, Jung Jaehyun."

"Dyoung …."

"Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kau tidak menyukai sikapku yang selalu menyembunyikan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat itu sampai kapanpun jadi lebih baik kau mencari orang lain."

Doyoung menatap laki-laki itu nanar. Amarah yang sudah menguasai jiwanya sedang meledak-ledak.

"Mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama dan berpisah adalah jawaban terbaik untuk kita."

Doyoung mengucapkannya lalu bangkit dari duduk, berjalan menuju kamar. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa ditunjukan kepada dunia, termasuk kesedihannya terutama di depan Jaehyun.

Ketika sebuah tangan menahannya, Doyoung langsung membalikan badan.

"Apa semua kalimatku belum cukup? Kita sudah berakhir, Jung Jaehyun!"

"Kau pikir semudah itu?"

Jaehyun semakin mengencangkan genggamannya hingga membuat Doyoung meringis.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Namun laki-laki itu tidak peduli, malah menarik tangan kiri Doyoung. Mencengkram dengan kekuatan yang sama dengan tangan kananya.

"Jung Jaehyun, aku tidak main-main!"

"Tidak, kau akan pergi meninggalkanku kalau aku melepaskanmu."

Doyoung menatapnya penuh kekesalan yang masih berkobar. Laki-laki di depannya ini sudah gila.

"Biarkan aku pergi, dasar pengkhianat!"

Dan sebutan itu sukses membuat Jaehyun sedikit melonggarkan tangannya dari pergelangan Doyoung. Hanya sesaat sampai akhirnya dia mendorong mantan kekasihnya itu ke arah tembok dengan keras.

"Kau mau ap—"

Kalimatnya terputus saat Jaehyun menyambar bibirnya dengan kasar. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sepanjang mereka menjalin hubungan.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas dengan bibir yang terasa perih, Doyoung dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan penuh emosi Jaehyun terarah kepadanya. Kekesalannya, kesedihannya hingga nafsunya tercurahkan dalam satu tatapan.

Sebelum Jaehyun bertindak lebih jauh, Doyoung mengedarkan matanya menelusuri setiap inci ruangan itu. Mencari alat untuk melindungi diri.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah benda tajam di sisi buah-buahan, sebuah pisau.

Gelap mata, Doyoung mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik tangan kanannya dari genggaman Jaehyun. Mengambil pisau itu, Doyoung mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan mata pisau itu ke arah Jaehyun.

Lalu sebuah kilas balik membuatnya berhenti.

Setelah semua kenangan mereka dan hanya karena sebuah pengkhianatan di tengah kisah cinta siswa SMA, apa Jaehyun pantas untuk diakhiri hidupnya?

Dan mimpi itu membangunkannya. Membuatnya sadar bahwa dia sendiri yang membuat mimpi-mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Dan tidak, pasti ada kenyataan lain yang sedang menunggu untuk diwujudkan.

Kalau dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jaehyun, setidaknya Doyoung masih bisa menangkap pelakunya.

Doyoung kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jaehyun tepat di matanya lalu tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada yang tahu akankah dia akan menerima kesempatan kedua seperti yang pernah ia berikan kepada Jaehyun atau tidak, namun pada dasarnya Doyoung memang ingin.

"Terima kasih."

Jaehyun masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku minta maaf."

Laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya. Salah satu mimik yang Doyoung sukai dari laki-laki di depannya ini.

Tersenyum sekali lagi, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan saat Jaehyun melebarkan matanya, Doyoung kembali menggerakan tangannya, membuktikan kepada mimpinya sendiri bahwa dia bisa salah.

Jaehyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang berteriak saat pisau itu menusuk perut –mantan kekasihnya, membuatnya berlutut secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?!" Jaehyun berteriak meski sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa semua teriakannya itu tidak akan membuat Doyoung kembali berdiri tegak seperti sedia kala.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada Doyoung yang tertunduk dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaehyun melepas pisau itu dari perut Doyoung yang masih berlumuran darah. Masa bodoh dengan sidik jarinya yang tertempel di gagang pisau itu, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah orang yang sama dengan laki-laki yang kini berada di dalam gendongannya.

Membawanya menuju luar ruangan, Jaehyun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Doyoung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

 _Ruangannya kali ini didominasi dengan warna putih. Bersih tanpa noda. Dan secara tidak sadar, menenangkannya._

 _Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil menunggu sebuah objek untuk muncul di depan matanya._

 _Nihil._

 _Doyoung mengerutkan dahinya, ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Namun ketika ia kembali memutar badannya untuk yang kesekian kali, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah hal._

 _Sebuah cahaya yang bersinar dengan terang hingga membuat matanya menyipit._

 _Doyoung berjalan mendekat, berusaha mengintip objek di dalam cahaya itu meski akhirnya ia tidak mendapatkan apapun._

 _Setelah itu, Doyoung memiringkan kepalanya. Meski sebuah perasaan ragu tetap menguasai hati dan pikirannya, ia memilih untuk melangkah. Memasuki sebuah cahaya yang entah akan mengantarkannya menuju tempat seperti apa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Avenir (fr)_

 _Future_

 **.**

 _a.n: Akhirnya berhasil nyelesaiin ini meski dengan berbagai kekurangan, terutama di endingnya. Sebenernya ini ending ngegantung ya, terserah kalian mau berpikir Doyoung bakal hidup lagi setelah Jaehyun bawa ke rumah sakit atau malah mati. Aku gak tega sih buat dia mati jadi ya… ini dia._

 _Plotnya dari PlotIdeas lagi ya, hehe. Karena kebetulan ini pas banget sama event minggu ini aka indigo._

 _Terima kasih banyak buat **segara** yang udah bersedia direcokin baik di chat maupun di sekolah, bcs yeah, gue masih butuh guru dan lo adalah salah satunya. Yha._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review. Terima kasih banyak!_


End file.
